Can still see the Light
by Syrul
Summary: Ma première fic, alors soyez cools pleaase! Un HUmar du nom de Max est envoyé sur Ragol pour enquêter. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il l'attends. Un peu de violence, mais rien de bien méchant.


L'épée brisa d'abord la garde, puis l'armure... On pouvait entendre les circuits se déchirer alors que la lame tranchait. L'androïde s'écroula. Il tira l'épée du corps inanimé. C'était fini !...  
  
Et Max se réveilla. Il ne suait pas, mais il dû un moment reprendre son souffle. Max était un HUmar de 22 ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns, longs jusqu'à recouvrir les oreilles et la nuque, et les yeux d'un vert émeraudes. Une fois qu'il se sentit réveillé, il repensa à son rêve. Non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar. C'était un flash-back, il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs pour se remémorer la scène. C'était il y a deux ans.  
  
. Il y a deux ans. Coral : la planète natale de Max. Les habitants s'étaient retrouvés entre l'excitation et l'angoisse. Ils avaient vu les merveilles de la science évoluer à une vitesse incroyable. A l'apogée de leur civilisation, les coraliens venaient de maîtriser l'énergie photon, aussi utile qu'en source d'énergie qu'en arme. Malheureusement, l'environnement de la planète a dégradé à la même vitesse, et les coraliens s'en sont aperçus trop tard. A ce moment là, Coral allait devenir inhabitable pour l'espèce humaine d'ici quelques années. Rapidement, la panique s'installa avec le chaos. Le gouvernement n'avait pas le choix, il lança des ondes à travers le cosmos pour trouver une nouvelle terre d'accueil. Après quelques mois de doute et de peur, une terre promise a été trouvée, et on l'a baptisé Ragol. Immédiatement, le gouvernement ordonna la construction de gigantesques vaisseaux spatiaux pour faire émigrer les coraliens au plus vite. Le projet Pioneer était né. Mais la construction des vaisseaux rencontra un sérieux problème. Une secte extrêmement belliqueuse ayant pour doctrine que « Si une planète meurt, les habitants doivent y mourir aussi.», qui employa tous les moyens imaginables pour stopper la construction des vaisseaux. Malgré cela, le vaisseau Pioneer 1 fut achevé, et s'envola vers Ragol avec de nombreux scientifiques et militaires, ainsi que quelques civils. Mais ça ne découragea pas la secte, qui faisait tout son possible pour empêcher la construction de Pioneer 2. Après de nombreux attentats ratés, Pioneer 2 fut terminé. Mais le gouvernement n'était pas tranquille, car il restait encore à inaugurer le vaisseau, et la secte allait sûrement s'en mêler. Il dépêcha donc un maximum de militaires, ainsi que le célèbre chasseur Grand Sword Zoke pour surveiller le hangar du vaisseau. Max faisait partie d'un groupe de militaires. Depuis l'enfance, il rêve d'être dans l'armée pour rejoindre les rangs de son idole, Heathcliff Flowen. Quand il est parvenu à intégrer l'armée, ses parents on été tués lors d'un attentat raté de Pioneer 2. Il faut déprimé pendant un temps, mais son capitaine et ses camarades l'ont aidé à tenir le coup. Max était nerveux, car il savait qu'à n'importe quel moment, la secte pourrait attaquer. Il se demandait s'il survivrait à cette bataille, même si son capitaine le félicitait de ses progrès au Saber. Ce dernier sentant la peur de son subalterne, il proposa à Max de quitter la garde quelques temps pour se calmer. Ce qu'il fit. Mais alors qu'il se détendait, Max entendit des bruits de combats. Immédiatement, il s'empara de son Saber et se rendit sur les lieux, pour découvrir avec horreur les cadavres de ses camardes et de son capitaine. Il vit aussi l'auteur du massacre, un HUcast armé d'une Sword encore ensanglantée. Mais pas n'importe quel HUcast. Max reconnut la marque sur l'armure de l'androïde. Un Blackhound ! Un androïde programmé dans l'unique but de tuer sans poser de questions. Et ils le faisaient bien. Max s'était caché à l'entrée de la pièce pour analyser son ennemi, lorsqu'il reçut un message de son BEE. L'entrée principale du hangar était attaquée par la secte. Max comprit alors leur plan : attaquer l'entrée principale comme diversion, pendant que le Blackhound s'occupait du peu de militaires restés à la garde, et de faire sauter le vaisseau. Conscient d'être la dernière personne à empêcher ça, Max dégaina son Saber et se rua sur le Blackhound pour une attaque surprise. Malheureusement, son adversaire trouva tout juste le temps de se mettre en garde, et le duel commença. Max essaya d'abord d'évaluer son adversaire. Sa Sword était puissante et il était difficile de parer le coup avec le petit Saber de Max. Mais l'arme était tellement lourde qu'éviter le coup était facile. Il finit par trouver un point faible : une partie abîmée du corps, sûrement dû aux précédents, un coup bien placé l'achèverait. Max essaya de le frapper, mais le Blackhound contra à chaque fois le coup. Max commença à s'énerver, et frappait de plus en plus fort pour briser la garde, mais le Saber ne parvint pas une fois à atteindre. L'androïde décida alors d'achever ce combat. Il feigna un coup vers le crâne, et au dernier moment, il visa le c?ur. Surpris, Max eu juste le temps de se protéger. Mais le choc fut tel qu'il se retrouva à terre, son arme un mètre plus loin. Le Blackhound profita que son adversaire soit sonné pour l'achever. Il brandit sa Sword et frappa de toutes ses forces. Max retrouva ses esprits au dernier moment, et esquiva de justesse le coup fatal. La Sword se retrouva coincée dans le sol, laissant son propriétaire dérouté. Max saisit l'occasion, il reprit son Saber et le planta dans le point faible de son adversaire avant que ce dernier puisse réagir. Le Saber découpa de l'intérieur l'androïde, et Max sortit son arme violement pour achever son ennemi. Le Blackhound s'écroula avant de s'éteindre. La secte fut massacrée, surprise de ne pas avoir vu son Blackhound détruire le vaisseau. Max avait sauvé Pionner 2, mais ça, personne ne le savait car officiellement, ce fut le Grand Sword Zoke le héros de cette bataille. Dégoûté, Max savait que personne ne croirait à son histoire. On lui proposa tout de même prendre la place de son capitaine. Mais bouleversé par le mort de ce dernier et de ses camarades, il quitta l'armée et s'embarqua sur Pioneer 2 pour un long voyage de deux ans.  
  
Dans son rêve, Max avait revu le moment où il achevait le Blackhound dans le hangar. Mais en y repensant, quelque chose le tracassait : dans son rêve, il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce du hangar, mais la salle semblait énorme, et plus sombre. Max arrêta de penser, après tout, c'était qu'un rêve. Dans l'ordinateur de sa cabine, Max pouvait lire H-5. 5 heures avant l'entrée dans l'orbite de Ragol. Il sortit de sa chambre, cherchant un endroit pour admirer l'arrivée.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Et voilà, le prologue de ma première fic terminé. Le titre de la fic : certains auront reconnu que c'est le même titre que le thème de fin de PSO, qui est aussi mon thème préféré du jeu. Mon personnage principal : il s'appelle Max. Ouais, je sais, pas très original, mais je suis nul pour ça. Plutôt que passer trois heures à chercher un nom original, j'ai préféré mettre un nom banal et un peu passe- partout. Ensuite, ce prologue est consacré à son passé, et une petite explication du scénar pour ceux qui connaissent pas PSO. Le rêve : je vous laisse méditer dessus.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. J'attends vos commentaires. 


End file.
